


掃塵和各種碎碎念

by catalinacooper



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalinacooper/pseuds/catalinacooper





	

好久沒來。

打開（也是很久沒開的）專用的EMAIL發現各種通知。以為已經想不起來登入密碼，於是胡亂用路人身份回答了。

可是想了一下，還是試試登入。原來還沒有忘記。

人來人往，現在牛哥已不是四年前我開始萌CP時的無名小朋友。他現在有了很多粉絲，同樣也帶來各種各樣的是非。

不過我還是很萌海牛，自娛自樂也沒什麼不好。

最近世錦賽結束，我又去了看，結果很好，能親眼目睹，感到既榮幸又開心。

看到師兄弟的擁抱，還有各種他們相處的點滴，有點感慨。有許多事，所謂物是人非，其實變的是看客的心，不是被圍觀的人。

還有一年左右，他倆很有可能就要說再見了。

開開心心看大結局吧。

總之，世錦糖量不錯。23333

文章現在在這裡︰http://catalinacooper.livejournal.com/

需要加好友才看到文章。

由於到後期已經放飛，無坑品可言，基本上95%以上是坑。而且目測還要繼續開新坑。

如果在這裡看到斷頭文而找過去，請有心理準備，全文可能令各位非常失望。特別是生日快樂。

昨天重看自己寫的一些文，真的有被自己雷到。

各位請慎入。


End file.
